Spirits
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: They can't see me. I see them. They can't hear me. I hear them. I am not a ghost... I am a spirit. Join Spiritpaw in her long and dangerous journey in becoming a full and true warrior of StarClan.
1. Chapter 1: No One Can See Me

**Spiritpaw is a small, light grey she-cat with dark green eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She is a spirit. No cat can see her.**

_**[x]**_

_"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"_

Firestar's yowl filled my ears, and I sat up. I let out a long, sad sigh. Another day. Another day without being seen. Cats rushed by, but not one cat looked at me. They either walked right past me or brushed by, or went through me.

I am a spirit.

A spirit sent my StarClan to keep ThunderClan safe.

But how can I keep them safe if they can't see me?

I spotted Stormpaw sitting by himself, watching Firestar with wide, dark blue eyes. I trotted over and sat down beside him, twining my tail with his. But, of course, he couldn't feel or see me, so his tail didn't wrap around my fluffy tail.

As soon as I sat down, Rushpaw hurried over and sat down _right _on me. I yelped in surprised and leaped away, but of course, nobody heard or saw me.

I glared at Rushpaw, my ears flattened and lips curled back into a snarl. But, of course, Rushpaw didn't see me. She just fluffed out her brown fur and stared at Stormpaw, her green eyes twinkling.

"Hi, Stormpaw," she chirped.

"Greetings, Rushpaw," Stormpaw responded in his smooth, delicate voice. My ears flattened again and I sighed as Rushpaw mooned over Stormpaw. Oh, how I wished that I was Rushpaw. Being able to speak with Stormpaw... being seen...

"As you all know," Firestar was meowing, "the Gathering is tonight."

Excitement filled the clearing. Every cat was eager to go.

"The cats who are going will be Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, Stormpaw, and Rushpaw, along with all the elders."

_Don't forget about me, _I said silently. I climbed up onto the highledge and sat down beside Firestar, watching the Clan with narrowed dark green eyes.

"Also," Firestar continued, "be very careful. ShadowClan appears to be very jumpy with borders. Brambleclaw, could you sort out the hunting and border patrols?" Brambleclaw nodded as Firestar leaped off the highledge and went to the medicine den, which Jayfeather was walking into.

I stared at the Clan once more before sighing. I knew I would need my energy for the Gathering tonight, so I found a comfy place near the warriors den and fell asleep.

_**[x]**_

**Sorry! Kind of short. Stormpaw, Rushpaw, and Spiritpaw belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2: You Can't Go

**Thanks to all you people who reviewed! Spiritpaw will have her luck soon enough. (:**

_**[x]**_

_I left for the Gathering early._

I sat on the tree stump, my tail flicking. I imagined cats packing the clearing, their ears pricked and eyes on me as I reported news about ThunderClan. Stormpaw would be watching too, except his name would be... Storm_heart. _My two kits, Briarpaw and Ravenpaw, would be watching too, with their mentors Hazeltail and Bumblestripe hushing them as they whispered to each other. My deputy, Dovewing, would be watching from the tree roots below, her blue eyes bright and a smile on her lips.

But, of course, that would never happen. I would never have a mate or kits. Or a mate. Or a deputy... I wouldn't even have a warrior name!

"Hey, Spiritpaw!"

I turned my head to see Hollykit and Larchkit rushing towards me. The two sisters had both grown- their kit fur was smoothed into adult-like fur, and their muscles were outlined over their pelts.

"Hi, Hollykit, Larchkit," I said, dipping my head towards them.

"It's actually Larchpaw and Hollypaw now!" Larchpaw said, her dark blue eyes bright.

I grinned. "That's wonderful news!" A playful twinkle flashed in my eyes. "What you do? Chase off a badger?"

Hollypaw shook her head. "Nope. We brought a apprentice to StarClan!"

"What happened?" I asked, grief in my eyes.

"A fox," Larchpaw said, shaking her head sadly. "He thought he could fight it off."

I sighed. "That's tough. What's his name?"

"You'll learn soon enough," said Hollypaw. "He's coming right now with Smokepaw."

I looked up to see Smokepaw walking side-by-side with a ginger tom with white paws and dark green eyes. There were a few scars on his pelt, but other then that, he wasn't wounded.

"Spiritpaw," said Larchpaw, "meet Sunpaw."

I dipped my head to Sunpaw, and the ginger tom just nodded towards me. "So," I said, "why did you take on a fox?"

Sunpaw scuffled his paws on the ground. "My mentor, Toadfoot, was always calling me weak and useless. So I thought that if I could chase the fox off, I could prove myself!"

I growled. "I bet Toadfoot was guilty."

Sunpaw blinked. "He was! Before Smokepaw came and took me to StarClan, I saw my mother, Dawnpelt, chasing him!"

Smokepaw looked surprised. "Dawnpelt had kits? With who?"

Sunpaw blinked again. "Toadfoot."

"Blackstar is mouse-brained," said Smokepaw. "He should know that fathers shouldn't mentor their own kits." He faced Sunpaw. "Come on. I know a cool place!" Sunpaw nodded eagerly, and Smokepaw and Sunpaw trotted into the sky and jumped on some clouds.

"Yellowfang doesn't want you at the Gathering," Larchpaw said.

"Why?" I demanded.

The two she-cats shrugged. "I don't know," said Hollypaw. "She just said that we have to stay with Smokepaw and Sunpaw." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't those two take care of themselves?" I muttered, and followed Larchpaw and Hollypaw as we went into the clouds.

_**[x]**_

**Sorry, a little short! I'm a little out of ideas, and my foot is asleep. :P In this chapter, I introduce a few important cats: Hollypaw, Larchpaw, Smokepaw, and Sunpaw! Sunpaw belongs to me. Larchpaw and Hollypaw were two of Ferncloud's kits who died in Moonrise/Midnight. Smokepaw died during Starlight.**

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Moon Realm

**Galaxy of Stolen Memories : Thank you! And sorry for any mistakes, I type really fast (it's a curse) and sometimes I don't notice any mistakes. xP Besides that, my backspace key is broken and isn't any help at all.**

**ObSsEsIvE bOoKwOrM : Thanks!**

**Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire : I'll take a look at those authors ^_^  
KirbyofRandom : Thanks!**

**By the way, would you followers/reviewers mind submitting some OCS to me? Through PM only please!**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Appearence:  
Personality:  
Cause of Death:**

_**-x-**_

_In the clouds, we met Smokepaw, Sunpaw, and Shrewpaw. _"Hi, Shrewpaw," I said, greeting Hollypaw and Larchpaw's brother. Shrewpaw blinked at me once before glancing at Hollypaw and Larchpaw. "You two have grown," he purred.

Hollypaw was surprised. "Where have you been?" she gasped, rushing over to cover her brother's muzzle with licks. Larchpaw followed, grooming her brother's muzzle and flicking her tail. "We've missed you!"

"StarClan," Shrewpaw replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "Yellowfang wanted me to meet a few other apprentices. She's been keeping us in the Moon Realm for a while."

I blinked. "Moon Realm?"

Shrewpaw glanced at me, surprised. "You haven't been to the Moon Realm?"

Smokepaw laughed. "They certaintly have not! That place is awesome!"

Sunpaw was confused also. "What's the Moon Realm?"

Shrewpaw flicked his tail, which was a signal for us to sit down. We all collapsed on the clouds, enjoying the soft texture as it pressed against our bellies softly.

"The Moon Realm is a large, open meadow," he began. "The grass is green. The wind blows softly, and it smells of honey and lavender." He sighed and rolled his shoulders, imagining the place with his amber eyes closed. "There are giant trees, and they're just good enough for climbing! There's even a huge lake in the middle."

I asked, "What about prey?"

Smokepaw grinned. "Ah, they have special prey."

"Special prey...?" I repeated.

"It's special StarClan prey," he explained. "They're transparent, and their outlines are the color of the moon... they taste wonderful!"

"Are there dens?" demanded Hollypaw.

"Oh, yes," Shrewpaw said. "They're are dens just beyond the sandpatch."

"Sandpatch?" Sunpaw repeated.

"The sandpatch is where we go to hold our own training sessions," Smokepaw explained.

"We?" I repeated.

"The Moon Realm is just for apprentices," Shrewpaw said. "They're are realms for everyone... the Sun Realm, the Night Realm, the Silver Realm..."

"Wow! That sounds cool," Larchpaw said. "Can we go there?"

Smokepaw and Shrewpaw were on their paws. "We were about to head there now," Smokepaw said, nodding to Shrewpaw.

I glanced at Larchpaw. "Is this the reason why I couldn't go to the Gathering?" I asked.

Hollypaw and Larchpaw exchanged glances, then looked at me, grinning. "Yep," Hollypaw meowed. "We didn't know about this Moon Realm stuff, but we knew that we were having a cloud meeting."

"Can we go already?" Sunpaw asked, impatient.

Shrewpaw laughed. "Of course! Lets go now." He leaped off the cloud and onto another one. We raced after him, leaping over clouds and sometimes nearly falling off. But whenever we almost did fall off, we would drift back to the nearest cloud and hurry along.

So, that's us.

The spirits.

The cats who are never seen.

Cloud jumpers.

But, it's fun being a spirit... espically if you have friends.

_**-x-**_

We reached the Moon Realm early. The sun was setting, casting a scarlet shadow across the land and turning the lake a pale pink. "It's beautiful!" Hollypaw gasped, staring across the land and looking at the lake.

"When does the prey come out?" I asked, my prey rumbling.

"Actually, right now," Shrewpaw said. As in on que, a transparent creature darted from underneath a bush. It looked like a rabbit, except it had a long, mouse-like tail and a set of bird wings on its shoulders.

I screamed in shock and leaped backwards, staring at it in shock. The mutant stared at me before hurrying back to cover, but Smokepaw jumped and tackled the thing. It came up to his shoulder, and it was plump. He took a bite and looked up, meat hanging from his jaws.

"It's good," Smokepaw said, grinning.

"That... that can't be healthy!" I protested, eyes wide. But Hollypaw, Larchpaw, Sunpaw, and Shrewpaw all moved in and began to eat the mutant. "It's actually pretty good," Sunpaw said, with a broad smirk.

I winced slightly before bending over and nibbling on it. I lifted my head as my Clanmates watched me, their whiskers twitching. "It tastes really good!" I said, and lowered my head to tear into it. It tasted like a rabbit and a mouse mixed together, and some sparrow and thrush to add into the flavor.

When we finished eating, Smokepaw and Shrewpaw took us down to the lake for a swim. "You see that tree?" Smokepaw said, nodding towards a large tree that grew in the middle of a lake. We all nodded, eyes wide. "Whoever gets there first gets to be the first one to try out the new clouds tomorrow!"

I stared up at the clouds. They were large and puffy, and a dark shade of purple tinted with a pure white color.

"Ready," Shrewpaw said. We crouched down, eyes focused on the tree.

"Get set..." My hind claws dug into the ground.

"Go!"

As if a cat had kicked us, we were all thrusted forward. Our bodies hit the lake with such force that a wave of water slushed up and tossed us around. The tree seemed farther then ever, but for some reason, the water was relaxingly warm. My legs churned through the water, and I realized I was in front.

That small bit of joy faded as I spotted Sunpaw and Larchpaw neck-to-neck, their eyes focused on the tree, and their shoulders pulsing beneath their drenched pelts.

It was Sunpaw who reached the tree first.

He leaped on it and grasped it with his claws, and forcing himself up to the nearest branch. "No fair!" Larchpaw yelled.

"How is it not fair?" Sunpaw responded, winking at Larchpaw who was glaring at him from her spot in the water.

"Because..." Larchpaw had climbed up onto the little land that the tree was growing on and was glaring at Sunpaw. But as he spoke, her dark blue eyes widened and she shuffled her paws on the ground. "ShadowClan cats... have sharper claws?"  
"Yeah right," Sunpaw said, smirking. "Most ShadowClan cats can't even climb a tree!"

Hollypaw and I had reached the tree, and were struggling to get on the land. Shrewpaw and Smokepaw helped us, grabbing out scruffs and hauling us onto the patch of land. "Thanks," I said to Smokepaw, who blinked his green eyes once before turning and looking at Sunpaw.

"What do you mean?" he said. "I thought ShadowClan cats were strong!"

Sunpaw flicked his tail, and we all scurried up the tree. Sunpaw had to jump on the branch on top of us so that we could hear. I wrapped my fluffy tail along the branch, tightening it so I wouldn't fall.

"Our land is marshy and soft," Sunpaw meowed. "It's pretty hard to grip the ground. Most ShadowClan cats have really soft and sensitive pads, and their claws are kind of dull. So that's why we sharpen our claws on trees and stumps."

I glanced at Smokepaw, who only sighed and grinned. "Well, you surely proved us wrong," he said, shaking his head. "Even me."

Larchpaw and Hollypaw were yawning, and I had to admit, my muscles were kind of sore and my eyelids were drooping. "Can we see the dens?" Hollypaw managed to say.

Shrewpaw stretched his legs a few times. "We'll have to sleep in the trees," he said. "The dens are far from the lake, and I'm pretty sure you're all tired." Sunpaw nodded his head sleepily.

"If we climb up higher, it's warmer," Smokepaw advised, climbing up a little higher. We scrambled after him.

And Smokepaw was right. Up higher, the branches appeared to be weaved together, with leaves on the makeshift nests. "Who did this?" I asked, gasping.

Shrewpaw smirked. "We don't know. When we got here, it was like this."

Hollypaw went to the nearest nest and collapsed, and Larchpaw walked over and lay down beside her sister. Shrewpaw padded over and lay down in front of his sisters, ears pricked, even though his amber eyes were closed.

Sunpaw found another nest near those and lay down, falling asleep quickly. I found Smokepaw sitting by the hole we had used to enter the small den, staring at it with his green eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Keeping watch."  
"Why?"

His green eyes gleamed as the dark grey tom looked at me. "The Moon Realm may be peaceful," he growled, "but it is not safe." He turned his head and looked back at the hole.

I shrugged and went to a nest beside Sunpaw and lay down, falling asleep.

_**-x-**_

**Sorry! It's really short.**

**Review, favorite, follow!**


End file.
